1. Field
Embodiments relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a method of treating a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor memory devices are highly integrated, reliability and electrical characteristics of semiconductor memory devices may be greatly affected by damage and variation of components constituting the semiconductor memory devices.